Wyspa tajemnicza/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Cyrus Smith żyje. — Opowiadanie Naba. — Ślady nóg. — Sprawa nierozwiązana. — Pierwsze wyrazy Cyrusa Smitha. — Stwierdzenie śladów. — Powrót do Kominów. — Rozpacz Penkroffa. Nab ani się poruszył. — Czy żyje jeszcze? — zapytał go marynarz. — Nie! nie! — odpowiedział. Gedeon Spilett i Penkroff zadrżeli z przerażenia, twarze ich pobladły; Harbert załamał ręce i stał nieruchomy. Co do biednego murzyna, ten pogrążony w rozpaczy nie wiedział nic, nie słyszał słów swych towarzyszów. Reporter ukląkł przy nieruchomem ciele, rozpiął ubranie i przyłożył ucho do serca. Upłynęła minuta, która oczekującym wydawała się wiekiem — a on słuchał, chcąc dobadać się uderzeń serca. Nab podniósł nieco głowę i patrzył, nie widząc. Rozpacz zmieniła go do niepoznania; serce pękało mu z boleści, gdyż pewny był, że pan jego nie żyje. Nareszcie po długiem badaniu Gedeon Spilett powstał, mówiąc: — Żyje! Teraz zkolei Penkroff ukląkł obok inżyniera; i on także pochwycił słabe uderzenia serca i słaby oddech, wydobywający się z rozdartych ust nieruchomego Cyrusa Smitha. Harbert pobiegł co prędzej szukać wody. O jakie sto kroków znalazł czysty strumyk, zwiększony widać wczorajszym deszczem, ale nigdzie nie było ani śladu muszli lub skorupy, w którąby jej nabrać można. Widząc, że niema innego środka, poradził sobie w ten sposób, iż zmaczał mocno chustkę w strumieniu i pobiegł z nią co prędzej do groty. Gedeon Spilett pragnął tylko zwilżyć usta inżyniera, mógł więc poprzestać na mokrej chustce. To dotknięcie zimnej wody podziałało natychmiastowo: pierś Cyrusa Smitha podniosła się westchnieniem, a po chwili zdawało się nawet, że pragnąłby przemówić. — Uratujemy go! — zawołał reporter. Nab oprzytomniał, usłyszawszy te słowa; z polecenia reportera rozebrał pana, aby można było przekonać się, czy nie poniósł jakiej rany. I dziwna rzecz; zdaje się, że wyrzucone z łódki ciało musiało tu i ówdzie obijać się o skały, a jednak nigdzie nie było ani ran, ani śladów stłuczenia; na rękach nawet najlżejszego zadraśnięcia. Zaszło więc coś nadzwyczajnego, ale wytłumaczyć sobie tego nie mogli. Sam tylko Cyrus Smith będzie mógł objaśnić im tę nadzwyczajną okoliczność. Lecz teraz inżynier leżał bezprzytomny, i należało przedewszystkiem wrócić go do życia. Zdawało im się, że rozcieranie najprędzej doprowadzi do tego celu, a więc zaczęli nacierać go wełnianym kaftanem marynarza. Rozgrzany mocno, inżynier zaczął dawać znaki życia; naprzód lekko poruszył ręką, a następnie słychać było regularniejszy oddech. Długie zemdlenie wynikało z głodu i znużenia i, gdyby towarzysze nie przyszli mu z pomocą, Cyrus Smith jużby się nie obudził. — Byłeś przekonany, że pan twój nie żyje? — zapytał Naba marynarz. — Ach! tak — odrzekł murzyn — i gdyby Top nie był was sprowadził, byłbym pogrzebał ukochanego mego pana i sam spoczął obok niego snem wiecznym. Widzicie, młodzi czytelnicy, że o mało co inżyniera nie pogrzebano żywcem. Teraz Nab opowiedział towarzyszom, że, gdy w przeddzień przed świtem wyszedł z Kominów, przeszedł wybrzeże w kierunku północnym i doszedł do raz już zwiedzanej części wyspy. Przeszukał najuważniej całą tę przestrzeń, obszedł wszelkie zagłębienia i przejścia między skałami, przypatrywał się bacznie, czy na piasku nie dojrzy śladów, według których mógłby się kierować. Nie miał już nadziei, że dobrego pana swego znajdzie jeszcze żyjącym, szukał więc tylko zwłok jego, chcąc go własnemi pogrzebać rękami. Szukał, szukał długo, lecz daremnie; zdawało się, że nigdy dotąd noga ludzka nie stąpała po tem wybrzeżu. W miejscach, gdzie przypływ morza nie dosięgał, napotykał miljony muszli; wszystkie były nienaruszone. Na przestrzeni dwustu do trzystu jardów, nie było ani śladu dawnego lub świeżego wylądowania. Wtedy Nab poszedł o kilka mil dalej, sądząc, że może prąd morski lub wicher poniósł ciało gdzieś daleko, gdyż najczęściej tak bywa, że jeśli zwłoki unoszą się w niewielkiej odległości od piaszczystego wybrzeża, prędzej czy później morze je na ląd wyrzuca. Wiedząc o tem, Nab pragnął koniecznie odszukać nieodżałowanego pana, aby go raz jeszcze zobaczyć. — Zaszedłem jeszcze kilka mil dalej — mówił — lecz wszędzie szukałem daremnie, i już rozpacz ogarniać mnie zaczęła, gdy wtem wczoraj wieczór około godziny piątej dostrzegłem na piasku ślady stóp. — Ślady stóp — krzyknął Penkroff. — Tak — odrzekł Nab. — I ślady zaczynały się zaraz przy skałach? — zapytał reporter. — Nie — odrzekł Nab — tam dopiero, gdzie nie dosięgają wody morskie podczas przypływu; bliższe woda zatrzeć musiała. — Cóż dalej? — zapytał reporter. — Ujrzawszy ślady stóp, myślałem, że oszaleję z radości. Ślady te były zupełnie wyraźne i kierowane ku wybrzeżu, śledziłem je, biegnąc jak szalony, uważałem wszelako, aby ich nie zatrzeć. Noc zaczynała zapadać, gdy usłyszałem szczekanie psa; był to wierny Top, który przybiegł i doprowadził mnie do tej groty. Tu opowiadał, jak bezmierna przygniotła go boleść, gdy ujrzał pana swego bez życia; próbował wszelkiemi sposobami, czy nie uda mu się go otrzeźwić — wszelkie jednak usiłowania były bezskuteczne. Biedny Nab pomyślał wtedy o współtowarzyszach, którzy pewnie pragnęliby zobaczyć inżyniera raz jeszcze. Spojrzał na Topa. Czyż nie może się spuścić na zmysł wiernego zwierzęcia?... Wtedy to wymówił kilkakrotnie nazwisko reportera, gdyż jego Top znał najlepiej, a następnie wskazał mu stronę południową; pies pobiegł natychmiast we wskazanym kierunku. I widzieliśmy, jak, wiedziony nadprzyrodzonym prawie instynktem, trafił do Kominów, choć nigdy przedtem w nich nie był. Zgromadzeni z wielką uwagą słuchali opowiadania Naba. W żaden sposób pojąć nie mogli, jak się to stało, że Cyrus Smith, który zapewne musiał długo walczyć z rozhukanemi wśród skał falami, nigdzie nawet zadraśnięty nie został. Niepodobna także było wytłumaczyć, jakim sposobem inżynier mógł dostać się do groty, ukrytej wśród wzgórz, przeszło o milę od wybrzeża odległej. — Więc to nie ty, Nabie, przeniosłeś tu swego pana? — zapytał reporter. — Nie ja — odrzekł. — Widoczna rzecz, że pan Smith sam tu przyszedł — rzekł marynarz. — Widoczna, lecz prawie niepodobna do wiary — odrzekł Gedeon Spilett. Tylko od samego inżyniera można się było spodziewać rozwiązania tej zagadki, trzeba jednak było czekać, aż odzyska przytomność i mowę. Szczęściem, widocznie przychodził do siebie; rozcieranie przywróciło obieg krwi. Teraz Cyrus Smith znowu poruszył ręką, potem powoli obrócił głowę, z ust uleciało kilka słów niezrozumiałych. Nab, pochylony nad nim, wypowiadał swoją radość, lecz zdawało się, że pan jego nic nie słyszy: oczy wciąż miał zamknięte, i tylko lekkie ruchy zdradzały życie. Dotąd jednak nie odzyskiwał przytomności. Penkroff żałował bardzo, że zapomniał przynieść próchna, z którego pomocą możnaby może rozniecić ogień, krzesząc iskry krzemieniem. W kieszeniach inżyniera nie znaleźli nic, prócz zegarka. Nie było rady, należało jak najspieszniej przenieść osłabionego do Kominów. Na tem też stanęło. Starania jednak, jakiemi nieustannie otaczano Cyrusa Smitha, prędzej, niż można się było spodziewać, przywróciły mu przytomność. Ożywiała go woda, którą ciągle zwilżano mu usta, Penkroffowi przyszła myśl wycisnąć sok z przyniesionych z sobą tetrasów, więc, pomieszawszy go z wodą, wpuszczał po kropelce w usta zemdlonego. Widząc to, Harbert pobiegł na wybrzeże, przyniósł kilka złożonych muszli; marynarz wycisnął je do pierwotnie przyrządzonego soku i wlewał w usta inżyniera, który zdawał się połykać sok z chciwością. Po chwili otworzył oczy. Nab i reporter pochyleni byli nad nim. — Mój pan, mój ukochany pan! — krzyczał radośnie murzyn. Cyrus Smith usłyszał te słowa a nadto poznał wszystkich zkolei towarzyszów i uścisnął ich dłonie. I znów z ust jego wyszło kilka słów, zapewne tych samych, które już pierwej próbował wymówić. Dawały one poznać, co nawet w owej chwili głównie zajmowało myśl jego. Teraz zrozumieli je wszyscy. — Czy to ląd, czy wyspa? — wyszeptał. — A pal licho! — zawołał marynarz, nie mogąc powstrzymać tego marynarskiego wykrzyku. — Co nas to obchodzi, byleś ty nam żył, panie Cyrusie. Będzie dość czasu myśleć o tem! Cyrus Smith skinął lekko głową; zdawało się, że zasnął. Nie przerywali snu jego, i zaraz reporter zajął się obmyśleniem jak najwygodniejszego sposobu przeniesienia inżyniera do Kominów. Nab, Harbert i Penkroff wyszli z groty i skierowali kroki ku niezbyt odległemu wzgórzu, na którego wierzchołku rosło kilka nędznych drzew; idąc, Penkroff powtarzał: — To mi dopiero; tchu w nim prawie jeszcze niema, a on już łamie sobie głowę, czy to ląd, czy wyspa. Szczególny człowiek! Wyszedłszy na szczyt wzgórza, zaczęli obłamywać największe gałęzie dość nędznej sosny karłowatej, z której urządzili rodzaj noszów, aby, nakrywszy je następnie mchem i trawą, przenieść inżyniera do Kominów. Robota ta zajęła im przeszło pół godziny. Była już dziesiąta, gdy powrócili do groty, w której Gedeon Spilett czuwał nad towarzyszem. Cyrus Smith wtedy właśnie zaczynał budzić się ze snu, czyli raczej z senności, w jakiej był pogrążony; twarz dotąd martwo blada zaczęła zwykłą odzyskiwać cerę. Uniósł nieco głowę, rozejrzał się wokoło, jakby pytając się, gdzie się znajduje. — Czy możesz słuchać mnie bez znużenia? — zapytał reporter. — Mogę — odpowiedział cicho. — Mojem zdaniem — rzekł marynarz — pan Smith daleko lepiej pana słuchać będzie, jeśli pierwej posili się moją przyprawką z tetrasów, do której teraz dołożę okruszynę mięsa. Cyrus Smith przeżuł i wyssał sok z odrobinek mięsa tetrasów, a resztę zabranego posiłku spożyli jego towarzysze, którym także głód uczuwać się dawał. Tym razem bardzo nędzne mieli śniadanie. — Ha! trudna rada — rzekł marynarz. — W Kominach czeka nas lepszy posiłek, bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, panie inżynierze, że tam na południu mamy dom, złożony z kilku pokojów, mamy łóżko i ogień, a w śpiżarni kilka tuzinów ptaków, które młody nasz Harbert nazywa kuruku. Nosze już gotowe, jeżeli więc czujesz się pan na siłach, przeniesiemy cię do naszego mieszkania. — Bóg wam zapłać, moi drodzy. Sądzę, że za parę godzin przyjdę o tyle do siebie, iż będziemy mogli opuścić grotę... A teraz, co chciałeś mówić, Gedeonie? Reporter opowiedział mu wszystko, co zaszło od ostatecznego rozbicia się balonu, o którem Cyrus Smith nic już nie wiedział: ich dostanie się na tę pustą i nieznaną ziemię, o której nie umieli powiedzieć, czy była wyspą, czy lądem, odkrycie Kominów, poszukiwania, przedsiębrane dla wynalezienia go, nieograniczone przywiązanie poczciwego Naba i jak wiele zawdzięczają zmyślności Topa. — Więc — zapytał inżynier osłabionym głosem — więc to nie wy przynieśliście mnie tu z wybrzeża? — Nie — odrzekł reporter. — Jak daleko leży ta grota od skał nadbrzeżnych? — zapytał znowu. — Blisko o pół mili — odrzekł Penkroff — i wierzaj mi, że niemniej od ciebie jesteśmy zaciekawieni i zdziwieni, jakim sposobem mogłeś się tu dostać? — Rzeczywiście, to rzecz szczególna — rzekł inżynier, który coraz był rzeźwiejszy. — Nie mogę tego pojąć. — Lecz czy nie mógłbyś powiedzieć nam, co się z tobą działo od chwili, gdy pęd wichru uniósł cię z łódki? Cyrus Smith zamyślił się, ale mało co sobie przypominał. Wir wichru rozerwał siatkę i porwał go z łódki balonowej, a następnie zanurzył w głębokich falach morskich. Gdy wypłynął na powierzchnię, było prawie ciemno, nie widział więc, lecz czuł, że jakaś żyjąca istota porusza się koło niego; był to wierny Top, który pośpieszył mu z pomocą. Podniósł oczy wgórę, nie dostrzegł już jednak balonu, który, uwolniony od podwójnego ciężaru, poleciał jak strzała. I znajdował się wśród rozhukanych bałwanów, pewnie w odległości pół mili od brzegu; płynął, walcząc całą siłą ze wzburzonemi falami. Top trzymał go za suknie. Wtem zerwał się huragan, prąc go ku północy; jeszcze z jakie pół godziny walczył z rozszalałemi żywiołami, nareszcie poszedł na dno, pociągając psa za sobą. Od owego czasu aż do chwili, gdy ujrzał się wśród ukochanych towarzyszów, nic nie wie, co się z nim działo. — Zdaje się, że bałwany musiały rzucić cię na wybrzeże, i miałeś jeszcze dość siły, aby dowlec się do tej groty, skoro Nab znalazł na piasku ślady twoich kroków — rzekł marynarz. — Tak... zdaje się... zapewne — odrzekł, namyślając się inżynier. — Lecz, czy nie spotkaliście tu nigdzie żyjącej istoty, śladu pobytu człowieka? — Nawet najmniejszego — odrzekł reporter. — A zresztą, gdyby był zjawił się niespodziewany zbawca, czemużby cię tu porzucił, ocaliwszy od śmierci? — Masz słuszność, przyjacielu. — A odwracając się do Naba, dodał: — Nabie, powiedz mi, proszę, czy to czasem nie ty... może potem straciłeś przytomność... może, ale nie! to niedorzeczność... niepodobna... Czyż owe ślady stóp pozostały gdzie dotąd? — zapytał. — Tak, panie mój — odrzekł Nab. — Niedaleko wejścia do groty, w miejscu, które osłania przylegle wzgórze; inne wiatr i deszcz zatarły. — Proszę cię, Penkroffie, weź moje obuwie i zmierz, czy całkiem przypada do pozostałych śladów. Marynarz spełnił polecenie, Harbert poszedł z nim, Nab ich zaprowadził. Gdy odeszli, Cyrus Smith rzekł do reportera: — W tem wszystkiem jest coś dziwnie niepojętego. — Rzeczywiście, lecz nie myślmy teraz o tem; wszystko zapewne wyjaśni się później. Niezadługo powrócił marynarz z towarzyszami. Nie było wątpliwości, buty inżyniera doskonale pasowały do pozostałych jeszcze śladów. Tak więc Cyrus Smith musiał przechodzić tamtędy. — Ha! — widać, że byłem pod wpływem halucynacji... i szedłem jak lunatyk, sam nie wiedząc, co robię... a Top, szczególniejszym wiedziony instynktem, wyratował mnie z toni i tu przyprowadził. Chodź Top, chodź moje wierne psisko! Szlachetne zwierzę poskoczyło ku panu, szczekając, i radowało się szczerze z otrzymanych pieszczot. Każdy przyzna, że niepodobna było w inny sposób wytłumaczyć uratowania Cyrusa Smitha, musiano więc zasługę przyznać Topowi. Około południa inżynier siłą woli zdołał podnieść się z mchowego łoża, ale był tak osłabiony, że sam nie mógł utrzymać się na nogach. Penkroff poprowadził go, wołając: — Lektyka dla inżyniera! Wyżej wspomniane nosze stanęły przed grotą: były one miękko usłane mchem i długą trawą. Ułożono na nich jak najwygodniej Cyrusa Smitha i zwrócono się ku Kominom. Wiatr dął jeszcze gwałtowny, ale deszcz przestał padać. Inżynier, leżąc, wsparł się na łokciu, rozglądając się po wybrzeżu, szczególniej zaś stronie przeciwległej morza. Milczał, lecz wpatrywał się bacznie i najniezawodniej plan całej okolicy, wszelkie zmiany gruntu i lasy doskonale odrysowały się w jego pamięci. Po upływie dwóch godzin znużenie przemogło: opuścił głowę i zasnął. Mieli osiem mil do przebycia, a że musieli iść wolno i nieraz zatrzymywać się dla odpoczynku, więc ledwie za sześć godzin mogli dojść do Kominów. Nareszcie o wpół do szóstej stanęli na miejscu. Cyrus Smith spał mocno; zwolna postawili nosze — nie obudził się. Penkroff zadziwił się niewymownie, zobaczywszy dzieło zniszczenia, dokonane przez wczorajszą burzę. Tu i ówdzie leżały na wybrzeżu ogromne odłamy skał, grunt zasłany był grubym kobiercem z traw morskich, porostów i roślin wodnych. Widać morze, podniósłszy się ponad wybrzeże, dosięgało aż do stóp granitowego przedmurza. Przed wejściem do Kominów grunt był głęboko poorany przez bałwany; tu i ówdzie potworzyły się wielkie wyrwy. Penkroff zadrżał przerażony, straszne przeczucie ścisnęło mu serce — jednym tchem wpadł do korytarza, chwilkę zaledwie tam zabawił, wybiegł i, stojąc nieruchomy, wlepił wzrok w towarzyszów... Ani śladu ognia nie zostało. Zalany popiół zamienił się w błoto; próchno z bielizny, które miało służyć za hubkę, znikło bez śladu. Morze wdarło się do korytarzów i zniszczyło wszystko wewnątrz Kominów.